Almost Like Pups
by P.A.W.07
Summary: There are thousands of paths and corridors … what if the first movie had ended a little differently … and Ginger now had two turn-lings to feed and help discover themselves. One-shot. Ginger-centric. Slight AU.


Almost Like Pups: There are thousands of paths and corridors … what if the first movie had ended a little differently … and Ginger now had two turn-lings to feed and help discover themselves. One-shot. Ginger-centric. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: If only, if only, the plot bunny sings.

Rating: Teen

XXX

It was amazingly terrible when I burst out of my human skin in the back of the van, disgusting really. It was like I was one of the babies a teenage girl has and then leaves in the trashcan to scream until it either dies from abandonment or is eaten by a stray dog. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if I had been like the babe that died from the cold than saved by the dog or should I say wolf; it would have been kinder. But when had the world ever taken the time out of her sweet swirling existence to notice the needs of two of her daughters? Never. Can anyone say witch trials with me?

So I would be the world, be Mother Nature… decide what lives and dies. Yes, that was how I got human-sister to change into sister-pup. I played god, pack leader.

Then there was the boy; yes, the male sister had liked. At first I did not care for him and for a moment I was even … jealous … of the male. Silly it seems now. After I had grabbed him in the kitchen, I had intended to feast on his innards and feed the remains to my changing sister-pup, but … something occurred to me. If I was going to start a pack I needed to make sure I had a good male. Sister-pup liked the boy, and a little less than a half an hour ago I was willing to breed with him. He would do. He was dark of color and would blend into the foliage fine once he went through his change. Me and my sister-pup shared everything in our last life … why not this thing as well?

So I dragged him down into the hall and sister-pup followed. I made her feed off his blood. She had thrown up, but as a leader-mother I forgave her. During my weak human-side I had regurgitated my food as well after my first feeding. Well, at least she now had the taste of blood. The pup-boy was still too young, having just been infected, so I'd have to capture his first blood later. For now we needed to find a suitable burrow where my two changeling-pups could shed their flesh in peace. They'd have none of the confusion I had during my molting. They wouldn't have to worry about the struggles of human-sickness. Yes, that was the best word, human sickness. Silly human beliefs in survival and feeding tried to drag over into the wolf's world: such as the fear of killing and feeding. I will kill for them until they change… they were still in their pup-skins after all, the full change still weeks off.

I'd dwell on that later. First, I had to get them to a warm burrow … after the boy-pup healed some. He had lost lots of blood and after he had regained some strength, he'd be fed heartily. Yes, he healed quickly and sister-pup was confused and scared when I had started to drag him outside, her pup-voice squeaking in sounds I no longer fully understood. No matter, that's how babies are. One could not understand what they were saying until they grew up. Well, I could tell she was upset. So I let the male-pup go and rubbed my chin against her head and purred in her ear. She shivered. Sister-pup was cold. I needed a burrow … now, but it had to be away from the humans. They would kill me and my younglings in this state.

We had to keep moving. We had to find shelter before father-human or mother-human found us. I nipped at her and she drew back but didn't pull away. I then tugged at her shirt, getting blood on it. She seemed confused still but when I started dragging the boy-pup, she followed none the less. It took a little over three hours for me to find a suitable burrow. I really didn't like it but the sun would be rising in a few hours and I still needed to gather bedding for the younglings. I had seen some soft things on a line a mile back. After the pups fell asleep, I would go get them.

The boy passed out, shivering, and sister-pup cuddled up to him, crying. She was upset. Yes, I didn't like the burrow much either. The cement was cold and there were rats everywhere down here in this place… this place my human self had once called a … sewer? I am not sure. Human-side words were fading, but the human side told me that the fabric-bedding was important. Sister-pup has now fallen asleep against our male's chest. I will get the fabric-bedding … and maybe a snack.

…

The younglings have been difficult for the past ten solar-changes. They try to sneak out, hunt for themselves I think. They do not like what I bring them, whimpering when I drop their bloody food at their feet. The boy is stronger but not strong enough to roam away repeatedly like sister-pup. She is a picky eater, refuses to eat what I bring here. Cries a lot in hunger, I think, but as leader-sister I must stand firm as pack leader. So I punished her and bit roughly into one of her ankles. Sister-pup cried and cried. Angry at me, I know, but it had to be done. She has not tried to sneak out of the burrow since the bite, the ankle weak.

I lick it when she whimpers, but I'm not worried. Her molting grows close and soon the molting will rid her of the weak hairless flesh. I can see her tail starting its growth and I am happy. The boy is starting to show heavy fur on his face, he runs his human-paws over it all the time, a distressed look on his face. Then there are the claws, he is none too happy with them but I am very. He will be a strong hunter which is good. I will need a good male to hunt when I am heavy with his pups.

I must'nt think of that now though. He isn't fully changed yet for thoughts of breeding. I would rather find a real hunting ground as well before letting him mount me. Hmm, is that a squirrel I smell?

…

I sit there in the dark, the moon overhead. I am outside of the den … listening to them. They are both screaming their human-pup cries. Soon those cries will go silent and there will just be growls and howls. I left them both alone for their change. If it is one thing I recall from the ridding of my human-skin … it was the solitude. It is something that must be done alone so that they can hear her … hear mother moon. Her first words are great and important.

I hope they listen well.

My ears fall back as one of the cries goes silent, replaced with pup-growls. It is the male. He has finally dropped the last of his skin. I want to rise from my haunches and greet him, but I must wait for him to come out and greet the world himself with his own strength … the first few steps are hard. A moment later, sister pup's cries went silent.

It seems like forever, but soon I see two pairs of glowing eyes peek out of the den at me. I remain still, showing my dominance but also my greeting, my greeting for them to come out in the moonlight.

The two pups are shy but slowly a paw steps out followed by the others. Sister-pup is beautiful and mate-boy looks like he will be able to breed and hunt well. My womb aches to make our pack bigger, but for now I merely nip him as he walks up to me. He nips back, sniffing me.

Sister pup merely sits a few feet off, ears perked. She is asking. 'what next'? We are together forever … what now? I grin, bearing my many teeth.

There is a huge world out there. The question is where to begin.

XXX

Paw07: I'm a huge fan of Ginger Snaps. My little sister got me the film for Christmas one year and I've loved it ever since. Had to write something after re-watching the film for the thousandth time … I actually had an idea for a short drabble. Also, I usually hate first person, but I couldn't see this in any other format.


End file.
